


De antojos y malos habitos

by Azariel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azariel/pseuds/Azariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Stiles termina de recuperarse Derek se encarga de meterlo a la ducha y limpiarlo, luego le pone la pijama y se mete con él en la cama abrazándole. Stiles no dice nada en todo ese tiempo y Derek puede oler la preocupación y ansiedad crecer en el humano, por eso le intenta calmar besando su cuello y haciéndole saber que le ama y que cualquier cosa él sigue siendo perfecto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De antojos y malos habitos

**Author's Note:**

> De antemano me disculpo por el abuso de las "y", pero es algo que descubri me pasa mucho.

Derek está en shock con los ojos y la boca completamente abiertos. Y es que, ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes?

 

*

 

El sol se escondía tras los edificios vecinos mientras Derek abría la puerta del loft encontrándose con la manada dispersa por el apartamento, con la mirada busco rápidamente a la persona dueña del aroma que siempre le acompañaba pero que aumentaba cuando daba un paso más en su dirección, solo que esta vez ese aroma estaba siendo cubierto por una espesa capa de condimentos, grasas y especias, y lo encontró, sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre la mesa sosteniendo un cuenco de donde procedía el otro olor que le impedía distinguir bien el de su  novio.

Stiles comía efusivamente el pastel de carne y tocino, a cucharadas grandes sin importarle ensuciarse. Derek sonrió de medio lado reconociendo la peculiaridad de su compañero.

De tres zancadas se acercó al castaño y sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos le beso haciendo sonreír tímidamente al chico.

Los labios de Stiles siempre sabían a dulce y adderall, o a cualquier otra comida pero nunca faltaba ese tinte a medicina, a Derek no le molestaba, al contrario, eso era lo que definía a Stiles.

 

*

 

Stiles a veces se quedaba a dormir en el loft, y eran esas noches cuando aprovechaban para hacer el amor hasta el amanecer.

Derek metía las manos bajo su camisa recorriendo con la punta de los dedos la piel lechosa y pecosa del castaño, sonriendo prepotente cuando Stiles gemía entre besos buscando fricción contra su cuerpo, implorándole con jadeos y besos apasionados penetrarle.

Al final Derek accede porque es imposible no resistirse a la forma tan sensual que tiene Stiles de moverse sobre sus caderas.

Después de tres orgasmos -los mejores de su vida si le preguntan a Stiles- Derek se despierta sobresaltado buscando el cuerpo de su novio a su lado encontrando las sabanas tibias.

Colocándose unos bóxers baja las escaleras de caracol hasta donde proviene el sonido de trasteo.

El salón está a oscuras y la luz amarillenta proviene de la cocina alumbrando sutilmente el pasillo. Derek camina adentrándose en la habitación encontrándose a Stiles con varias cazuelas en la encimera y diferentes ingredientes y carnes en la estufa, ahora que está más cerca descubre el olor a pollo frito y pasta.

Stiles se da la vuelta sonriendo y con la boca llena de una rebanada de pan besa la mejilla del lobo.

Derek no puede evitar embriagarse de calidez al ver a su novio tan relajado comiendo como si no fueran las tres de la mañana.

 

*

 

Stiles está vomitando y Derek se siente muy culpable.

Había llevado papas rizadas a la casa Stilinski ya que Stiles las ama y Derek pensó que sería un buen detalle consentir a su pequeño novio.

Pero lo que parecía una velada normal con Stiles sentado en su regazo viendo una película termino con él sosteniendo por la cintura al castaño mientras este expulsa toda la cena por el retrete. Todo provocado por el simple aroma de las papas.

Cuando Stiles termina de recuperarse Derek se encarga de meterlo a la ducha y limpiarlo, luego le pone la pijama y se mete con él en la cama abrazándole. Stiles no dice nada en todo ese tiempo y Derek puede oler la preocupación y ansiedad crecer en el humano, por eso le intenta calmar besando su cuello y haciéndole saber que le ama y que cualquier cosa él sigue siendo perfecto.

 

*

 

Algo le está pasando y no sabe qué, pero Derek cada vez más le ve tan preocupado y siempre le pregunta que pasa.

Él no lo sabe, solo es consciente que tiene más hambre de la normal, que el sueño viene constantemente, y su apetito sexual va en aumento y ya no importa si Derek va completamente vestido, vamos, ni siquiera le importaría que llevara puesto una botarga de conejo, aun así se le lanzaría y le haría follarle toda la noche, si es posible toda la semana, el mes, el año, la vida.

Y joder vaya que algo le está pasando.

Pero, ¿Qué?

 

*

 

Todo comienza a tomar forma cuando Stiles se levanta por la mañana con un insoportable antojo de huevos y tocino, hasta el momento todo va normal, pero no es hasta que Derek le ve untar mermelada de frambuesa al pan tostado e incluirle el huevo.

No puede evitar reprimir la mueca de asco pero a Stiles parece no molestarle porque gime de gusto cuando mastica el alimento.

Derek le pregunta que pasa por enésima vez recibiendo por respuesta un: “ _Solo se me antojo_ ”

 

*

 

Antojos:

Carne asada

Pastel de carne

Gofres

Tortitas con helado

Lasaña de carne

Aros de cebolla con salsa BBQ

Sopa de espinaca

Pollo frito

Muffin de vainilla y almendras

Pastel de zanahoria

Rollos de canela

Hamburguesa de pollo con aderezo

Pizza de tocino

 

*

 

Stiles tenía antojos bastante raros y ya estaban surtiendo efecto, o al menos eso es lo que significaba el pequeño bulto que tenía por barriga.

Lo ocultaba poniéndose sudaderas grandes y camisetas una talla más de las que solía usar. No quería que su padre y Derek le riñeran por los efectos de sus malos hábitos alimenticios.

 

*

 

Derek le escucha como un _tic tac_ dentro del estómago de su novio, si fuera un niño pensaría que Stiles se había comido un reloj, pero era un adulto y sabía que aquello era imposible.

Stiles olía diferente y dentro de su cuerpo sufría cambios que afectaban sus rituales de comida y sueño.

En su vientre el constante aroma y sonido idéntico al de su novio le desconcierta.

 

*

 

Stiles boquea y jura estar apunto del colapso, Derek no está mejor porque, ¿En serio?.

Deaton les acaba de decir que Stiles está embarazado y es algo que obviamente suena descabellado.

Nadie jamás creyó que fuera posible, pero el doctor les explica algo con la luna roja y el lobo y el omega humano y el amor de compañeros y lo demás que tenga que decir se lo pierden el sheriff y Stiles que acaban de desmayarse de la impresión siendo sostenidos por sus respectivas parejas.

 

*

 

Derek aun no lo puede creer porque sería demasiado.

No es que le moleste, por supuesto que no le molesta que su novio adolescente humano hombre este esperando un hijo de ambos, solo que él si oyó la parte en que es peligroso.

Stiles después de superar la sorpresa no deja de sonreír y hablar sobre cosas de maternidad y saber y Derek no quiere que su novio salga lastimado pero tampoco tiene el corazón para decirle que no pueden tener al bebé.

Y realmente no hace falta que él lo exprese porque en seguida tiene a Scott diciéndole que es dañino y que por su bien es mejor deshacerse del feto.

La habitación se queda en silencio y los presentes con la boca abierta ven como la mano del castaño se estrella con fuerza en la mejilla del alfa mientras Stiles vocifera un:

“ _Nadie me va a quitar a mi bebé y no me importa que sea peligroso, es mío y lo tendré_ ”

Ahí Derek comprende que le ama más de lo imaginado y que una familia con Stiles es el mejor futuro que podría esperarle. Se coloca a su lado abrazándole por la cintura y dice a Scott que él se hará cargo porque ama a Stiles y si no les parece siempre pueden ir a freír espárragos.

 

*

 

Stiles realmente está feliz y cada semana que pasa no deja de demostrarle cuanto el alegra llevar a su cachorro.

El loft está impregnado por el aroma a Stiles y el bebé y la felicidad y el amor y la manada ya no puede seguir molesta ni alertada.

Ahora todos conviven y llenan de regalos al cachorro no nacido.

Derek prepara y llena de comida y antojos a su novio. Stiles se comporta como un niño mimado entre los brazos del lobo mientras este acaricia su vientre hablándole a su hijo.

 

*

 

Stiles da a luz un viernes dos de marzo.

Todos están afuera desesperados por saber que tal esta su amigo y Derek tiene el privilegio de sostener la mano de su novio mientras escuchan el llanto de su bebé llenar la sala de partos improvisada que hicieron Mellisa y Deaton.

 

*

 

Luke Hale Stilinski es un niño bastante inquieto y risueño, tiene los ojos de Stiles y las cejas de Derek, los lunares adornan su frente y cuello junto con otras partes de su cuerpecito y frunce los labios cuando se golpea con la encimera siempre que quiere ayudara a hacer pastel.

Sonríe y pestañea como su papi cuando quiere galletas y gruñe como su padre cuando no puede alcanzar los legos del estante.

La tía Lydia le compra los libros de biología animal y el tío Scott le enseña a andar en bici.

Stiles y Derek abrazan y besan a su hijo siempre que el pequeño sueña feo y le leen para que duerma más tranquilo. Ninguno de ellos está dispuesto a perderse las etapas de crecimiento de su bebé aunque a veces la manada ayude cuando Stiles esta estudiando y Derek trabajando.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado y dejen algun kudo o comentario si gustan, cualquier cosa o petición decirlo. Saludos y feliz domingo.  
> Espero disculpen los saltos de texto y la narrativa :D


End file.
